


In Which Dave Suggests a Game

by TaPanda



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Games, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaPanda/pseuds/TaPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave have a game night with the trolls.<br/>But Dave thinks they need to play a different game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Dave Suggests a Game

Eridan stared blankly back at the grinning boy, face contorted in utter shock. “You wwant to do wwhat wwith that chocolate covvered stick?”

John looked at him exasperatedly. “Weren’t you listening when I was explaining? You have to try and see who gets to the center first! It’s called the Pocky Game!”

Terezi cackled from the other side of the table where they sat. Eridan had no idea what to do with his face, and ultimately let it fall into a confused scowl. Nepeta perked up, grinning almost as widely as the buck-toothed boy could. “AC inquires whether we are allowed to choose who we purrlay with?”

John giggled. “No, nothing like that. We draw random papers from this hat! It has a name of someone else on it.”

Dave stood up, walking over behind John, pulling him from the ground. “Egderp, I need to talk to you.”

He looked up, then walked over with Dave. “I’ll uhh, be right back I guess...”

Dave took him over to the corner. “Bro, I know you want all up in those gills.”

John’s face flushed brightly as his gaze flickered over to Eridan. Eridan’s eyes quickly averted from the pair, and John could spot a violet blush fill his cheeks, and John turned back to Dave. “But I…”

“Dude, I don’t give a shit if you want it in the ass from a troll. I’m just saying, if you want to really have him, you have to step up your game.”  
John titled his head to the side. “What are you talking about?”

He swore that Dave was smirking so much it threatened to become a grin. “Play something a bit more daring.” He stepped away from his friend, returning to his spot beside Terezi, not before whispering in his ear. “How ‘bout seven minutes in heaven?”

John tried to avoid everyone’s eyes as he stood in front of the group, trying not to stammer as he tried to explain the game Dave had suggested. “And well… you draw someone’s name from this hat and… well umm. You got to the umm.” He stopped then, face flushing red.

Eridan watched him with curious eyes. “Maybe if you showwed us, wwe’d understand?” If he knew his words wanted to make John sink through the floor right then, he wouldn’t have said anything.

But Dave, ever so crafty, nudged Eridan with his shoe. “You go with him.”

John’s eyes met Dave’s, and he swore he could see him wink behind those shades. Damn him. But his eyes widened further as Eridan stood up. “Vvery wwell.”

As the two of them walked to the closet, John nervously reached for Eridan’s hand, wanting to feel the unusual smoothness of his skin, which always seemed to calm his nerves. Terezi fought hard to keep from giggling, and Dave shoved her lightly to get her to stop, then stood up, closing the door behind them.

Dave smirked at the remaining trolls around the table. “2o, what exactly are they 2uppo2ed two be doiing iin there?” asked Sollux, disappointment ever so defined on his face.

At this point, Terezi lost control, her laughter echoing through the room. But John and Eridan never heard it.


End file.
